plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 10 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 10. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 10 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |Type = Regular |NR = Coins |FR = Coins, a star, |Flag = Two |Objective 1 = Never have more than 15 plants |EM = Seven (three ✕, two △, two □) |Zombie = Summoned: |before = Far Future - Day 9 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 11 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at level 1. Difficulty This level consists of many Disco-tron 3000s, which continuously summons Disco Jetpack Zombies. Using the newly acquired E.M.Peach will greatly help the player in this and in future levels of this world, as it stuns robotic zombies such as the Robo-Cone Zombie and Disco-tron 3000. The player should still be aware of other zombies such as the Jetpack Zombie which are still threats in this level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 2 4 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 2 4 |zombie8 = 1 5 3 |note8 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 2 4 1 3 5 |zombie11 = |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = |note12 = Bot Swarm! |ambush12 = |zombie13 = 2 2 4 4 |note13 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie14 = 3 |zombie15 = 1 2 4 5 3 |note15 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie16 = 2 4 |note16 = Final wave.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower (or Sun-shroom) **Laser Bean (or a cheaper and more powerful attacking plant would greatly help) **Blover **Potato Mine **E.M.Peach **Infi-nut (or Wall-nut) *Plant one lane of Sunflowers while delay the zombies with Potato Mines. Then, plant about two columns of Laser Beans, but watch out for the objective, as you will also be using other instant-use plants. *When a Disco-tron 3000 approaches, you can use an E.M.Peach and a Blover. However, you must use E.M.Peach to stun them and the other machines, or you will have a hard time because of the zombies Disco-tron 3000 summoned. *You can plant Infi-nuts for defense when needed. As for the objective, make use of its Plant Food. *Always prepare for the ambushes. Bug Bot Imps can come at any time, so do everything you need fast to have an excellent defense. Timing Blover to blow Bug Bot Imps away is crucial. *Use Blover to blow away Disco Jetpack Zombies if they clump up together. Gallery FF10CN.png|Playing the level NewFF10G1.PNG|By NewFF10R.PNG|Level reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) - Unlocked Primal Potato Mine - Far Future Day 10 (Ep.124)|By |-| Hard mode= Far Future |image = NewFF10H.PNG |Type = Regular |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Flag = Two |Objective 1 = Never have more than 15 plants |EM = Seven (three ✕, two △, two □) |Zombie = ~ : Summoned: ~ : |before = Far Future - Day 9 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 11 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty The objective can make this mode extremely problematic without powerful attacking plants, mostly due to the amount of Disco-tron 3000s. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 2 4 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 2 4 |zombie8 = 1 5 3 |note8 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 2 4 1 3 5 |zombie11 = |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = |note12 = Bot Swarm! |ambush12 = |zombie13 = 2 2 4 4 |note13 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie14 = 3 |zombie15 = 1 2 4 5 3 |note15 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie16 = 2 4 |note16 = Final wave.}} Strategies *It is recommended to have your attack plant as a powerful, and maybe leveled-up, plant instead. You can also use leveled-up Wall-nut or Infi-nut's Plant Food ability to help you. Gallery FF10CH1.png|Playing the level NewFF10HG1.PNG|By NewFF10HR.PNG|Level reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) - Unlocked Primal Potato Mine - Far Future Day 10 (Ep.124)|By Walkthrough How would you rate Far Future - Day 10 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s)